The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a spacer device for cavities formed during a biopsy and in particular to a spacer device for maintaining a cavity formed during a percutaneous lumpectomy open for later use during radiation therapy.
Percutaneous lumpectomy is a method shown in FIGS. 1-4 that is used by physicians to diagnose breast and treat cancer. One procedure uses a stereotactic system involving a procedure platform or table that supports the patient and maintains the patient's breast 20 in a fixed location. The system includes an x-ray imaging device and a three-dimensional positioning system. X-ray images of the breast 20 are taken at three locations relative to the axis of the table to identify the location of a tumor or area of interest 22 by the clinician. The coordinates of the tumor 22 are utilized by the three-dimensional positioning system to guide a “wand” or needle 24 to the area of interest.
The physician makes an incision location 26 and inserts the needle 24. The physician controls the progression of the needle 24 into the incision 26. Once the needle 24 is in the proper location, a device 28 on the end of the needle 24 deploys a plurality of cauterizing filaments 30 that capture the area of interest 22 and cauterize the remaining tissue. With the area of interest 22 captured, the needle 24 is removed. The removal of the area of interest 22 leaves an elliptically shaped cavity 32 and an insertion track 34 in the breast 20.
Following the biopsy procedure, there may be a period of up to four days while the specimen 22 is evaluated by a pathologist to determine if the tumor is cancerous and if it has been completely excised with clear margins. If it is determined that all of the tumor has not been removed, the physician makes a second incision to remove additional tissue. Once all of the tumor has been removed, a third incision is made for the insertion of a brachytherapy balloon that is used for radiation treatments.
While existing devices and methods of diagnosing and treating breast cancer are suitable for their intended purposes, the need for improvement remains in particular in reducing the number of incisions and in the placement of the brachytherapy balloon.